


Tutoring?!

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, Bill isn't a demon, BillDip, Cute, Dipper tutors Bill, Flirty Bill, Funny, Human bill, M/M, Normal AU, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Tutoring, jerk Bill, no supernatural, smart Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Dipper was considered the smartest kid in his high school, in fact so smart that one of his teachers ask him to tutor their biggest slacker, Bill Cipher. How is Dipper going to react?





	Tutoring?!

Dipper was horrified. Filled with horror. Upset. Terrified. Panicking. Any other synonym of horrified, that was exactly what Dipper was feeling.

His fists clenched tightly and his mouth was pressed in a firm line. He could practically  _feel_  the smug look of the blond right in front of him. The blond he promised himself to never associate with.

"Dipper? Are you feeling alright, m'boy?" Mr. Frays, his Calculus teacher asked worriedly, waving a hand in front of the outraged brunette teen.

"You-you-you aren't serious, right Mr. Frays?" Dipper asked faintly.

"I'm dead serious, Dipper m'boy! Bill's failing this class and you're the smartest kid I've ever come across. It would do me a huge favor if you are able to tutor Bill."

Bill smirked lazily and gave a finger wave when Dipper's panicked eyes flitted to him. Dipper's breath hitched and he looked pleadingly at his Calculus teacher.

"Please, you can't make me do this, can I say no to the request?"

Mr. Frays' brows furrowed and his mouth turned down a bit at the corners. "See, that's the problem, Dipper, it was never a request."

***

Dipper paced his room and chewed absentmindedly at a pen. He only realized that he was actually chewing something when ink splattered all over his face. He blinked bewilderedly at the pen in his hands and then casually chucked it into his trash bin.

"Hey, bro bro, what's wrong?" Mabel poked her head in and frowned at her twin who looked out of his mind.

Dipper's head whipped over to his sister so fast that he might've given himself whiplash. "Oh, nothing Mabel, just the fact that I have to tutor Bill Cipher, who's the biggest jerk in our entire school!" His voice had risen with every word and by the time he had finished he was practically yelling.

Mabel blinked before squealing, "oh my god, Bill Cipher! You got lucky broski! Maybe you can put in a good word about me!" She leaned in to her brother and whispered loudly, "like maybe my number and where I live. Oh! What about his number too?"

Dipper shoved his sister, looking scandalized, "Mabel!" His sister laughed and tumbled back on her bed before swinging her legs back and forth childishly.

"So, when is this tutoring session?" She asked curiously.

Dipper sighed miserably, "tonight," he chucked another pen which had wandered into his mouth yet again.

Mabel squealed again, "I totally have to get you all spiced up for this!" She happily grabbed her horror struck brother's hand and tugged him over to the bathroom. "Don't worry, Dippy, you're gonna be a new man when you step out of this bathroom.

"Oh god no," Dipper moaned, looking downright terrified as the bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

***

Bill laughed.

He freaking laughed. And it wasn't a small, held in laugh either. It was a full holding-the-stomach laugh. He even ended up on the ground.

"What the actual hell is all over you?!" He chortled as he struggled to regain his breath. Dipper huffed and crossed his arms.

"I was forced to do this. By my sister." He spoke shortly while turning his face to hide his embarrassment and so that Bill didn't have to see the numerous amounts of makeup lathered all over him by Mabel.

"Come in, so you don't scare the neighbors," Bill snickered and dodged out of the way as Dipper attempted to punch him.

"Shut up, jerk! I can just leave, you know!" The brunette's face was blazing red.

Bill widened his eyes innocently, "oh we wouldn't want that! How else am I going to pass Calculus, aka hell?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, shutting the door softly behind him, "it's honestly not that bad. Once you know the basics then it's all a breeze from there."

Bill stared incredulously at him, his strange golden eyes reflecting another unfamiliar emotion, "you better teach me your ways, Pinetree."

Dipper actually managed to land a punch on Bill's bicep when he heard the nickname.

***

"Can we take a break nowwww?" Bill whined as he flopped back on his bed and covered his eyes with one hand. "I've never been more bored in my whole entire life!"

Dipper gave the blond a deadpan look, "how many times have you said that in your whole eighteen years of being alive?"

Bill gasped and shot up off the bed and held his chest, looking wounded, "why you hurt me, Pinetree, I'm never bored. It's just that Calculus is going to be the death of me."

Dipper sighed and shook his head exasperatedly, "whatever, Cipher."

Dipper continued to pore over the math textbook that Bill had given him to help with the tutoring. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a certain blond creeping up behind him.

"BOO!" Bill yelled and grabbed Dipper around he waist and threw him lightly on the bed. Dipper shrieked in a complete manly way (obviously) and he tried to push his way off the bed. Unfortunately, Bill had trapped him in a way so that he was sandwiched between the bed (which was an atrocious yellow color) and the blond himself.

Dipper's breath caught as he stared up at Bill's glinting golden eyes and his eyes flickered ever so slightly at the blond's very attractive and kissable lips and his eyes widened at where his thoughts were headed too.

Bill's eyes weren't filled with mischievous anymore and they were instead filled with a tender emotion that made Dipper' heart skip a beat. he knew exactly what it was because he had seen his father stare at his mother in that exact same way.

Love.

Before Dipper could comprehend what was going on, Bill's lips were on his own and the his own mouth moved on autopilot. He kissed back.

It was pure bliss. Heaven itself. And Dipper Pines loved it.

It was over far too soon and they both pulled away. Both of them panting heavily, but Bill's eyes seemed to smirk at him.

"Now that's the best way to learn Calculus."

Dipper punched him. On the lips. With his own lips.

Mabel never got Bill's number. Instead, she got her brother holding hands with Bill Cipher, total jerk to everyone but utter protective sap to Dipper Pines, when she went to school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty cute! I liked it and I hoped y'all did too! <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
